Lies Cant Draw Them Apart
by strome
Summary: JA story after season 6 Chapter 1&2 up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Audrey Raines had been getting alot better and is at 100. Her father has taken care of her. She is responsive and is able to talk in complete senetences. James Haller finally sees the daugthter of his he always knew coming back. Everything was going great but there was one thing he couldnt get her mind off of. Federal Agent Jack Bauer is the only thing missing from her life. She keeps asking for him, wondering if he is still in China or not. He had to tell her a lie. It would be the only way to get Jack out of her mind.

"Dad, where is Jack. If he's in China, Im getting him out of there and if he's not, I wnt to see him. Where is he."

Heller could tell her he's dead but that wouldnt work. he is 100 and could easily find out that he is lying. He was forced to break her heart in a different approach.

"Sweetheart, Jack left you. He doesnt care for you anymore. I guess the Chinese did something to him to make him forget about you. He no longer wants to be with you sweety. Im so sorry."

Hellers words hit Audrey like bullets. She couldnt believe. Jack didnt care for her. No it wasnt true. Jack always loved her. Then she realised what was going on.  
She didnt believe it for one second. She knew her father was not found of Jack being with her. She knew Jack wanted to see her and he couldnt because her father had something to do with it. She decided to play along with her fathers game to show him that the problem was solved but obviously, it wasnt.

"No daddy, no it isnt true."

"Im sorry sweetheart it is. He doesnt care for you anymore."

"Please daddy, I need to be alone right now."

"Okay sweetheart, just let me know if you need anything."

Audrey nodded and Heller walked up the stairs and into his room of the house. Now it was time for Audrey to find Jack and see him. She knew he wasnt that type of man. He would never do that to her, ever. She got her phone and dialed a close friend.

"Obrian."

"Hey Chloe its Audrey."

"Audrey how have you been."

"Ive been great Chloe thanks."

"im sure your wondering about Jack arent you."

"Yes I am whats going on, my dad told me he doesnt care for me anymore. I dont believe it but I wanted to confirm."

"Well Jack still does care for you. Your father filed a restraining order against him to keep him away from you because you kept getting hurt whenever you were around him. Audrey, it has been so hard for Jack. He is so depressed and wont talk to anyone. He moved to DC to get his life back together and get a good job but he just cant live without you."

Audrey was all cheers now. She knew Jack still cared for her. Before speaking she cursed her father.

"Okay thank you Chloe. That is what I was hoping for. Um, do you his number so that I can reach him."

"Sure Audrey, 487-2094, area code 914. Good luck Audrey."

"Thanks Chloe."

Satasfied, Audrey dialed the number so excited to hear Jacks voice. 3 rings later, the voice she wanted to hear ever since he was kidnapped was finally speaking.

"Bauer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Audrey couldnt believe it Jacks voice in her ear almost made her fall. She kept her balance and needed to find out if what she believed was true.

"Oh my god Jack, is that you."

Jack himself almost collapsed but kept his balance. Was he hearing this right. Audrey was speaking to him. I couldnt be but it was. The voice of his life was on the other line and he had to respond.

"Yeah Audrey its me."

"Jack my dad said you left me and didnt care for me. I didnt believe it because I knew you werent that type of man. Jack you still care for me dont you."

"Yes I do Audrey and that is why I have to stay away from you."

Audrey went from happiness to sadness in a matter of seconds. Tearfully Audrey responded.

"Why Jack if you care for me then why cant you see me?"

Jack hated to tell her especially because she was sad now but he had to.

"Because when ever your around me, you get hurt. Sweetheart I wont you to live a normal life and I cant give that to you."

"Of course you can Jack those 6 months in DC were the greatest of my life and I know you could do that again."

"Honey, I dont want to take the risk. Im doing this for you."

Audrey hated that Jack couldnt see her but loved the way he was being so protective of her. She always loved that. But she needed him right now.

"Jack please can I meet you somewhere. Im dying to see you. Please Jack please."

Jack didnt want to but he wanted to see Audrey more than anything. He decided to take the risk.

"Okay honey meet me at my apartment at 87 Willshire Road 5B. Just dont tell your dad about this."

"I know I wont but I want to know exactly what he said or did to you."

"You will but I dont want to explain it over the phone just meet me at my apartment and I'll tell you all about it."

"Okay Jack I love you."

Jacks wish came true. She still loved him.

"I love you too Audrey more than anything. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Jack hung up and got his apartment cleaned up for Audreys arrival.

Audrey was now happy and angry. Happy about Jack but angry at her father. It wasnt the time to deal with her father though. Quielty she got her keys and went outside without Heller knowing. She started her car and drove off getting ready to see the love of her life, Jack Bauer.


End file.
